


Megane

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: OHSHC Works [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Nekozawa-senpai in a cat costume, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reader-san has spent too much time with Tamaki Suoh, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: This was written in 2012/2013 so please keep that in mind when reading!Originally posted to FF.net as "Kyoya Ootori Rabbles" and "Autumn" under my penname there: Fallen-Autumn-LeavesEdited 6/2020 to try to improve the quality.A drabble/snapshot collection.Autumn: Kyoya's girlfriend, Midori, leaves to go shopping and he just can't seem to watch her go. KyoyaxOFCHalloween: KyoyaxReader if you squint, I just wanted to write something for HalloweenGrades:KyoyaxReader You get a bad grade and Kyoya cheers you up in his own way. Writing fueled by a sugar highPaper:KyoyaxReader Kyoya makes a personal sacrifice.Smile For Me: KyoyaxOFC It's Anna's birthday!
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Series: OHSHC Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776037
Kudos: 5





	Megane

**Autumn**

It was nearing Thanksgiving. Already the days had started to cool. Midori thought that an early winter wasn't out of the realm of possibility this year. The self-proclaimed secretary of the Host Club wrapped a red scarf around her neck and glanced at her wrist watch. There was still an hour before the club began their special fall event. Tamaki had decided that even though it was a bit chilly, the princesses should enjoy the pretty autumn colors.

Already the refreshment table had been set up, but there must have been a miscalculation as there didn't seem to be enough cakes and sweets. Or maybe Hani's appetite was larger than usual. Midori had just enough time to make a run to their usual bakery for extra snacks. She smoothed out her yellow uniform and double checked she had the club's charge card and stood to do some shopping, when she was stopped by her boyfriend of three months.

He handed her a cup of hot chocolate to "keep out the chill" on her walk. Though his face was his normal controlled, blank facade, his eyes were as warm as the hot chocolate in her hands. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. Turning, her black hair fanned out behind her. As she disappeared behind the curtain of falling leaves, her smiling voice floated back to him.

"I'll be back soon, Kyoya!~"

His glasses glinted as he pushed them back up, and turned to go back inside to finish preparations. A fleeting smile of love crossed his face.

* * *

**Halloween**

"Trick or treat!" you yelled as you threw the Host Club doors open. You were dressed as Sleeping Beauty, you wore the blue dress she wore while dancing with Prince Philip. And on your head was an exact replica of her tiara. Your (h/c) hair fell freely down your back and your (e/c) eyes were accented by mascara. Your ruby red lips turned up in a smile as you saw the others in costumes.

Kyoya was dressed to match you, he was posed as Prince Philip; Tamaki was Prince Charming from Cinderella. Haruhi was Cinderella before her wish was granted by the Fairy Godmother and the twins were Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum from Alice in Wonderland, albeit much more fashionable. Mori was the woodsman from Little Red Riding Hood, complete with a prop ax. While Mitsukuni matched as a male version of Red Riding Hood carrying a a dwindling basket of cakes.

Stopping in front of the boys-and girl- you held out your neon-pink, jack-o-lantern shaped, plastic bucket. There was a pause and then Tamaki began to freak.

"Ah! The candy! Who forgot the candy!"

As he continued to scream and run around the room, the door creaked open to emit Umehito Nekozawa. All heads turned to him and he held up a gigantic bag of candy. He wore cat ears over his wig and the tip of a tail poked out from under his cape.

"Awww!~" even the sight of your senpai in an adorable cat costume couldn't completely distract you from the sugary goodness. You ran forward, grabbed the candy, and dashed from the room. The twins took off after you, leaving Tamaki in his corner of woe, and the rest going on with their business, acting as though nothing happened.

* * *

**Grades**

"What's wrong (y/n)?" a voice interupted your self-pity. Looking up, your eyes landed on a familiar figure.

"Kyoya!" you wrapped your arms around his waist. "I did sooooo bad on that test! Tamaki's gonna kill me!"

"What'd you get?" he petted your head.

"32%..."

"..."

"Wahhhhhh! What should I do?" you wailed.

"That idiot's probably done worse."

You looked up hopefully, "Really?"

He nodded and you perked up.

"Yeah!" you gave him a thumbs up, "I still rock!"

* * *

**Paper**

"Kyoya?" you whispered. He turned his attention to you, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I have a peice of paper?"

His eyes flickered from you, to his black notebook, and back.

He let out a frustrated sigh; he hated tearing paper out of his notebooks. Glancing up from his thoughts to look back at you again, he was taken aback.

Curse Tamaki for teaching (y/n) how to make a puppy-dog face!

Giving in, he flipped to a new page and carefully tore it out.

As he held it out you exclaimed, "Thanks, Kyoya-kun!~"

* * *

**Smile For Me**

_Inspired by "Somebody to Love" by Justin Beiber_

Kyoya knew the girl.

She was Anna, a quiet girl who never outwardly showed her emotions, with short black hair and ice blue eyes. Anna often visited the host club to visit her friend and classmate Mori. Because both were quite stoic and quiet, they got along well and usually spent her allotted appointment slot drinking tea and enjoying a quiet moment. The rest of the host club didn't mind her and surprisingly, Tamaki grew attached to her despite the vast contrast in personalities. Tamaki often invited her to the host club's adventures outside of normal host club hours. 

This is how they discovered that her birthday was coming up. But when asked, she told everyone not to go through any trouble and get her anything. But Kyoya was stubborn and was just going to have to go against her rules.

The day of her birthday, the club closed their host hours and decorated the music room with streamers and balloons in silver and blue. The normal rose petals were replaced with confetti.

Just as the clock tower chimed the hour, as per her normal routine, Anna opened the doors. The host club jumped from their hiding places behind the couches and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

Anna blinked, eyes wide. "You remembered? Thank you," her voice unlike her face showed happiness and surprised excitement.  
Tamaki bounded forward, twirled her around, and laughed. Hani shouted well wishes but was hyper focused on the cake. Mori smiled kindly and ruffled her hair. Haruhi wished her happy birthday in her normal calm demeanor.

The twins hugged her waist and exclaimed with a mischievous gleam in their eyes, "Your welcome!~ But it was Kyoya-senpai's idea."  
Kyoya was typing away on his laptop. He told himself it was because he was behind in recording customer data, but really it was because he was afraid that he may have overstepped his boundaries in planning this party.

His fears were soon faced as Anna approached him, "Kyoya?" He braced himself and looked up. Kyoya was stunned by her smile, her whole face lit up, and he could do little more than prevent a shocked look overtake his face. "Thank you."

And flashing one last smile, Anna left to open her presents. Kyoya sat there and stared at the screen, still paralyzed by Anna's smile. It would follow him for days to come and in that moment, he decided he wanted to make her smile like that always. 

_...smile for me..._

**Author's Note:**

> I always envision Kyoya as being a big softy inside!~


End file.
